Training Period
by Merixcil
Summary: While preparing Ichigo for the next big fight, things take an interesting turn between him and his mentor. Rated M for second chapter smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Get up!"

Ichigo couldn't help crying out as the flat of Urahara's blade hit him smack between the shoulder blades. He was used to the ex-Shinigami's rather unorthodox training methods, but they hadn't slept in almost four days now and Ichigo was pretty sure he'd passed his limit a long time ago.

Ichigo pulled himself to his feet, glaring at Urahara. The half-childish grin on the blonde's face irritated him even further; you'd never believe this guy had been fighting for four days solid! And why was he so goddam happy?

They were down in the basement, if basement it could be called, of Urahara's grocery store-come-Shinigami-goods outlet. Ichigo had spent many a long day and night in the rocky outcrop, risking life and limb in order to get better at risking life and limb to save someone's life...and their limbs. Ichigo was more than used to the cuts and bruises of training, but that didn't mean that he enjoyed the vicious work-outs, and he was pretty sure that Rukia and Renji had never had to deal with such a heavy handed tutor as Urahara in Soul Society.

"Given up yet?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth. He realised that his legs and voice were shaking in sync with each other, but wasn't going to give into Urahara now; he'd withstood harder training than this under the unlikely shop keeper.

"Who, me?" said Urahara, faking that he was stunned by Ichigo's question and indicating to himself with the fan he always carried, "given up? I don't think so! We've only just got started!"

Ichigo groaned at the prospect of another night without sleep, and then quickly dragged the enormous form of Zangetsu forward to meet Urahara's attack. His shoulders seemed to feel the full force of the blow as his sword collided with Urahara's Benihime, forcing him to yell once again. He really couldn't take much more of this, pretty soon Urahara was going to do what it seemed like he'd been trying to do since he first met Ichigo, and kill him!

Oh well, thought Ichigo as he once again struggled to find his way to his feet, at least if you're dead you can get some proper training done in Soul Society, without this mad old man! Ichigo stopped himself there. It was true that Urahara WAS very old, well over a hundred years, but he didn't look much older than 35. Ichigo shook his head to try and focus, there was a time and a place for speculating over Urahara's beauty regime, but now was not one of them, although Ichigo made a mental note to ask him - he sure wouldn't mind looking that good at Urahara's age!

Ichigo gave his reiatsu a gentle push, to see how Zangetsu was holding up. He grimaced when he realised that Bankai was way beyond the exhausted sword's reach after they had both fought so long and so hard. Shame, he thought, we might have been able to finish this quickly. His eyes wandered over to Urahara, who was nice enough to give him a breather. He hadn't released his Zanpakuto in this entire battle; he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"They were mad to throw you out, eh Kisuke?'" Ichigo cheekily used his mentor's first name, smirking slightly, "I could take on Kenpachi but you seemed to have me stumped"

Ichigo figured he'd pay for the use of the first name, but to his surprise, Urahara's annoyingly calm grin seemed to grow another few inches. "Oh Ichigo," he said, surveying him in the way that made Ichigo feel distinctly uncomfortable, "you don't know the half of what I'm capable of"

Ichigo pulled himself fully upright and prepared himself to go flying towards the back wall of the cavern. "Bring it on old man!" he shouted across the wasteland.

Urahara's eyebrows raised and he let out a small laugh. "Old man? Tell me Ichigo, do I look old to you?" and then he launched his attack, full force at the teenager. The next few hours were going to be a bit confusing for young Ichigo.

Kisuke tried to remember what Ichigo was actually training for, not that he needed much reason to make Ichigo sweat, no doubt one of the girls was in trouble; Ichigo didn't half seem to enjoy female company. The tall blonde smiled to himself; he was pretty sure he could change Ichigo's mind about that, if only the boy wasn't so untouchable. Urahara didn't dare think how much shit he'd have to take from pretty much everyone if he tried anything with him.

Their blades smashed together, time and again. Kisuke was deftly flicking each of Ichigo's slashes aside, while Ichigo was struggling against every stroke the older man made. Blood was running off Ichigo's arms and back now where he'd been hit a little too hard by Kisuke's crimson princess. With one final blow, Ichigo fell flat to his back, half screaming as he went. The boy skidded across the floor and stopped with his head pushed up slightly against one of the many stalagmites that littered the floor. His eyes were closed, an expression of pain across his face, his limbs limp and spread out and his clothes were torn, revealing gashes in his flesh and large portions of the strawberry-blonde's skin. His breathing was heavy, shaking his whole body.

Kisuke stood over Ichigo, his eyes wide, mouth slightly open. He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. You shouldn't do it, the logical part of his brain that he had always managed to adhere to begged him, that would be bad Kisuke, really bad, what if Isshin found out? He bit his lip and closed his eyes, fighting the rising urge in his blood to grab the boy before him and... Well, he wasn't sure of the details of what he wanted to do, just that he wanted to do it, and having Ichigo lying so helpless before him was torture to his overstretched patience. Just turn away Kisuke! His conscience screamed at him; turn away before you look at him again, before it's too late to stop yourself

With a long, shuddering breath, Kisuke turned around and opened his eyes. "I think we've been at this long enough Ichigo, why don't you head up and take a shower before dinner?" He could feel himself shaking, trying not to look at Ichigo; the image of the boy lying on the floor, helpless and nearly naked was drowning out almost every other thought and sending shivers down his spine. He wanted another look so badly, but he knew he would lose all self control if he did.

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo's breath came low and breathy after the excursion of the workout, the sound made Kisuke's heart skip a beat, "Urahara-san I can't stand, please help me up!"

"Oh come now Ichigo," Kisuke said, himself hearing the note of panic in his voice, "surely you can manage the short walk up to the shop!"

"Please! I need you to help me up!" Ichigo's voice was starting to sound panicky too, from the sounds of things the boy genuinely couldn't get himself up. Somebody had to help him, and that somebody looked pretty sure to be Kisuke.

Kisuke felt as if ice water had been poured into his veins, only to be replaced immediately by molten lava. Jinta and Ururu wouldn't hear him from here, and if he went to get them then he'd have to turn around and face Ichigo anyway. There was no avoiding it, he was going to turn around, and see Ichigo lying helpless on the floor before him, practically asking Kisuke to pounce on him.

Kisuke took a deep breath, and then turned, feeling self control slipping away as he went.

Ichigo's eyes weren't opening properly for him. Damn! Urahara had hit him hard with that last blow! The young Shinigami's head was throbbing with the impact of his final fall; he could feel all his limbs but he'd be damned if he could make them do what they were supposed to. He was vaguely aware of Urahara standing over him, no doubt debating whether to keep up the training. Ichigo mentally crossed his fingers for a no go on that one, surely his sensei would realise that he was no good to anybody dead.

Whatever Urahara's decision, he seemed to be taking his time over making it, so Ichigo figured he'd try and kick start his body. After all, he couldn't lie on the floor forever.

Ichigo gave his fingers and toes a tentative wiggle. When they surrendered to his control he tried to move his legs. The left leg could shift itself a little, but his right leg's stubborn refusal to do anything beyond nothing was going to be a problem. The leg didn't feel broken, so Ichigo suspected himself of falling badly onto it, now it was making him pay for being so careless.

"Urahara-san!" Ichigo called to his mentor, and was shocked at the breathy whisper that left his lips, just how hard had Urahara been pushing him? "Urahara-san I can't stand, please help me up"

"Oh come now Ichigo surely you can manage the short walk up to the shop!" Urahara's reply had a definite note of worry to it that made Ichigo's stomach plummet. He forced his eyes open a crack, dreading what he might see where his legs were - or maybe where they used to be...

Ichigo felt his breath come harder now in panic as he realised that he really couldn't move himself. He called out to his mentor again:

"Please! I need you to help me up!" Ichigo's voice contained a sense of urgency that he hoped was unmissable, and it seemed so, as through what little of his eyes he could open, it appeared that Urahara was turning around to face him.

Ichigo calmed when he saw that Urahara's face was not the picture of panic that he had been anticipating. Ichigo realised as he pushed his eyes further open that there was a very strange expression on the older man's face. He looked entranced, and longing and most of all, hungry. He bent down and put one arm around Ichigo's neck, as if to help him up, Ichigo leant into it, accepting the assistance but then felt the other arm around his neck, and then the next thing he knew the world had been obscured by a pair of eager grey eyes and he could feel Kisuke Urahara's breath pulsing fast against his cheek.

"What are you d-" Ichigo was cut off mid-sentence as Urahara's lips met his. Just once. A fleeting insight into the hidden desires of the ultimate secret keeper. The two men sat, their eyes locked into each other, Ichigo knew he really wasn't sure he liked the idea of the shop keeper kissing him, but it was a relief to realise that he didn't hate it, especially as the blonde caught his open lips once again, moulding them into his own and pulling Ichigo further towards him, moving him arms tighter around the boy so that Ichigo was sure the blood off his chest was staining Urahara's green robes. He struggled as much as he was able against his teacher whose strength he knew only too well, luckily Kisuke felt the younger Shinigami's feeble attempt to escape his grasp and in a sudden moment of panic, dropped the boy from his arms.

Ichigo felt Urahara's embrace slacken very suddenly. He felt himself begin to slip away from the man, and then he felt himself begin to fall, and then he realised that the older man had lifted him quite a way from the rock he'd been propped up against, and then he felt a sharp stab at the back of his head and heard a resounding crack echo around the cave. 'That can't be good' was all his brain was capable of telling him before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: yaoi, smut, dubcon**

* * *

><p>It had been hell waiting for Tessai to leave.<p>

Urahara hadn't really noticed how hard Ichigo had hit the rocks until he realised that the sound had brought Jinta and Ururu rushing down the stairs to find their employer staring blankly down at the boy between his legs. He told them Ichigo had been badly hurt and that as he'd tried to help him up the boy had slipped, hit his head against the rock and blacked out. The story was at least half true, but he could see by the children's faces that they didn't buy it.

They had moved Ichigo up into Urahara's bedroom, thinking it was probably the easiest place for Tessai's enchantments to go unnoticed. It was clear to Urahara's three shop workers that something had gone wrong with Ichigo's training from the vacant expression that had plastered itself to Kisuke's face and the quiet yet dangerous voice he used to orchestrate Ichigo's care.

When Ichigo was settled and Tessai had begun the series of Kido that would bring him back to health, Urahara had handed Jinta a fist full of notes and told the boy that neither he nor Ururu should be seen back at the shop until the next day. Jinta scurried off, dragging Ururu behind him and Urahara watched them go, the girl's anxious eyes remained fixed to his as she retreated out of the shop, dragged by Jinta, until both of them disappeared around the corner.

The kids knew what he'd been doing, or had been about to do with Ichigo. Even if they were too young to understand the details they had still found him almost ready to take the boy unconscious and they were more than old enough to understand the position they'd found the pair in. He supposed it must have looked like some sick kind of rape. Good thing he didn't care if they wanted to judge him for it.

Even better for them not telling Tessai.

Urahara slumped down outside his room, listening to the soft murmur of Tessai's voice as he cast his healing magic. He knew full well that it would most likely be hours before he was able to have any alone time with Ichigo, to apologise to the boy and to try and give him some sort of explanation for why he'd done what he'd done.

"Who are you kidding Kisuke?" he mumbled with a sarcastic grunt of laughter, "Of all the things you're going to do when Tessai finally fucks off, apologise is most certainly not going to be one of them."

The former twelfth division captain brought his knees into his chest and crossed his arms atop his legs, resting his chin on his right ulna. He closed his eyes and the image of Ichigo spread eagled on the floor of the basement, shihakusho torn and breathing heavily danced across his mind. A smile played on Urahara's lips at the memory and it was with this thought that he settled his shoulders and began the long, painful wait for Tessai to finish up and leave.

* * *

><p>The first thing Ichigo noticed when he woke was a horrible pounding in his head. He was in a room that he vaguely recognised but was having trouble placing, lying on a futon surrounded by the orange light he had come to know as healing Kido. He was stiff and sore, but it was nothing compared to how he felt when he had to go through Orihime's healing. The girl was good, but as her magic worked by reversing the process of becoming injured you had to re-experience some of the most painful moments of the blow in slow motion and high definition.<p>

Ichigo glanced to either side of the bed, noticing that Tessai was crouched over him, head bowed with his hands forming complex patterns as he mumbled the words that would bring Ichigo's body back to him. After giving each of his limbs a gentle nudge it seemed that Ichigo had control of both his legs once again, though the right one was still sluggish and not quite up to speed with the rest of his body. He wanted to ask Tessai what had happened to it, if he'd broken the leg, but he figured it was best not to interrupt the magician.

It was soon clear that Tessai was going to be taking his time about healing Ichigo, so the teen proceeded to examine the room as much as was possible from his place on the futon and tried to work out how to fit it into his memory. The room had surprisingly high ceilings for the Urahara establishment, with windowless walls decked out in dark wood. A lighter wood, carved into an intricate grape vine rested around the boarders between wall and ceiling and wall and floor, a pattern that was repeated on the side of the door that Ichigo could see, on which a large cornucopia was spilling its contents. The image brought his father's voice of two years ago ringing to his ears as though Isshin were there right now.

"_You must never come in this room again Ichigo, you understand me? No matter what is said to you or done to you, believe me when I say that no good will come of it if you ever set foot in this room again."_

Ichigo tensed as he realised where he was.

"I'm in Urahara's room," he announced to no one in particular, hoping he might get an explanation for this most peculiar phenomenon. Tessai didn't even falter for a minute in his effort to heal Ichigo.

"Why am I here?" Ichigo tried once again to get an answer out of the ex-Kido corps captain. Tessai continued to say nothing and so Ichigo was left to figure out that little mystery for himself. He knew that if he was being healed at all then he and Urahara must have finished their training. Realising this, Ichigo couldn't help but cheer up at the thought of no longer struggling just to stay conscious against his sensei's seemingly never rending barrage of attacks.

Of course, if he was being healed in Urahara's room that would mean it was a long healing job, which would also mean that he had been badly hurt. Panicking slightly he tried to recall exactly what he'd been doing before he woke up in Urahara's bed. He remembered being unable to move his right leg and calling for Urahara to help him up. And then…..

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as he remembered a pair of lips being pressed against his and a tongue slipping inside his mouth just a little. Urahara's mouth, Urahara's tongue…and now he was lying on Urahara's bed.

"Tessai, where's Urahara-san? It's kind of important," Ichigo saw the man stop and turn to look at him, but before he could speak the door opened, throwing light into Ichigo's eyes and temporarily blinding him.

"He says it's important Tessai," Urahara's voice sounded strange, the good humour that usually emanated from him had vanished and in its place was something terrifying and brutal. It was a voice that matched the man's fighting prowess, "I think it would be best if you left us alone for now."

There was a long look between Urahara and Tessai, one of those looks where it feels like those involved in it are somehow waging war with each other through their eyes. It was a war Urahara won.

"I'll call for you when we're done," Urahara said, closing the door with a flick of his foot as he turned to look at Ichigo, already on his bed, already half naked and with the most adorable expression of fear on his face.

"What do you need to tell me Ichigo?"

It was long past dark before Urahara heard something other than Tessai's hushed spells from his post outside the door. When Ichigo did begin to speak he had that same breathy quality that he'd spoken with down in the basement. Kisuke felt his excitement building, knowing that if Ichigo was well enough to be talking then it wouldn't be long before he was well enough to do all kinds of other things.

He waited as patiently as he could, but an hour later Tessai had refused to answer Ichigo and Urahara's heart was pounding so violently that he thought he would explode if he didn't get his hands on Ichigo fast. It was by a stroke of excellent luck that Ichigo chose to speak up again at this moment, inviting Kisuke to make his entrance less brutally.

"Tessai, where's Urahara-san? It's kind of important," at Ichigo's words, Tessai stopped chanting and Urahara saw his opportunity to make an entrance.

Leaping up, Urahara swung the door of his room open firmly, but being careful not to slam the door. He was greeted by a rather wonderful view of Ichigo blinded by the sudden light from the hall way and already lying so very temptingly on Urahara's own bed.

"He says it's important Tessai, I think it would be best if you left us alone for now," Urahara glared down at the man, knowing that Tessai would not be able to mistake his tone of voice. It was a tone of voice that Urahara had rarely had occasion to use with his long time friend, a tone that said 'I am about to do unspeakable things and you really don't wanna be here once I get started.'

Tessai held Urahara's gaze, Kisuke assumed his friend was more than aware of the unspeakable things he had in mind and he could see the internal dilemma going on in his head: to stop Urahara and get the kicking of his life or to leave Ichigo to the predatory man before him. After a moment's thought Tessai left the room, his shoulders sagging as they always did when the enormous man felt he had failed. He would no doubt mention something of the incident to Isshin, just enough to start Ichigo's father investigating what was about to happen in Urahara's bedroom, just enough for Urahara to be sure that he should make the most of this one chance he had with Ichigo, he would probably never be able to get close to the boy again.

"I'll call for you when we're done," he called out to Tessai, kicking the door closed behind him and turning to look at Ichigo. He struggled not to drool at the sight of the boy, he looked so innocent and angelic, and he looked so scared.

"What do you need to tell me Ichigo?" Urahara slowly crossed the room to the futon mattress that was his bed. He sat down and willed himself to sit still long enough for Ichigo to at least get this one word in edgeways.

"I don't need to tell you….uh…why did you kiss me?" Urahara felt his stomach flip over at hearing Ichigo talk in that husky, breathy voice once again.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I didn't quite catch that last bit, why did I do what exactly"

"Kiss me," Ichigo whispered it this time. Urahara chuckled a little under his breath at the boy's idiocy,

"I still wouldn't quite hear you there Ichigo,"

"Kiss me!" Ichigo said it loud, anyone who might have been walking by the room at that time would most likely have thought it sounded like an order.

"Very well Ichigo, if you insist."

It was the work of a moment to pull himself up onto the bed and pull Ichigo's mouth to his. He wasn't being gentle this time and their teeth clashed together as Urahara slipped his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and started moving to straddle the boy. Unfortunately, Ichigo wasn't being gentle this time either.

Urahara let out a snarl of annoyance as Ichigo bit down on his tongue. He pulled away from the boy and slapped him hard across the face.

"This is happening whether you like it or not Ichigo, you can make it as hard as you like but that's just going to make it hurt more in the long run." Urahara felt the danger in his own voice, shocking even himself. He wanted Ichigo so badly that he couldn't even begin to imagine taking no for an answer, but it would be much more fun and unutterably easier if the boy at least worked with him.

Ichigo's terrified brown eyes looked up at him and told Urahara that the boy was his for the taking. He wound his arms around the boy's neck, just as he had in the basement and pulled Ichigo into a sitting position, this time Urahara put considerable effort into taking things slower. Ichigo seemed to respond more positively to the comparatively gentle treatment, shuddering as their lips made contact and then slowly starting to kiss the blonde properly. Kisuke let Ichigo take the lead for now, hoping that he would like it and leave less work for him when all was said and done.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was shocked to feel Urahara's hand across his cheek. There was something about being slapped by the man that made him feel so much more helpless than when his teacher hit him with Benihime while sparring.<p>

"This is happening whether you like it or not Ichigo, you can make it as hard as you like but that' just going to make it hurt more in the long run." Urahara sounded like a different person. His voice sounded cold and deadly and terrifying, there was no way Ichigo was going to do anything to fight against a man with a voice like that. Face still stinging from the slap, Ichigo felt the same pair of arms that had supported him in the basement wrap around his neck and pull him into a sitting position, and then Urahara's lips descended to his for the third time that night.

The first touch of his lips against Urahara's felt so bizarrely alien to Ichigo that he couldn't suppress a shudder of excitement. The older man's lips were strong and tough, very unlike the lips of any girl he'd ever kissed. Slowly, Ichigo worked up the courage to open his mouth and let his tongue inside Urahara's, he tasted so deliciously male.

After five minutes or so of simply sitting, kissing Urahara slowly, Ichigo felt the other man's muscles begin to tense with impatience. Sensing what was required of him, he let himself fall back onto the futon and felt his breath hitch as his sensei began kissing and nibbling at his neck. Only when he felt the older man begin to bite in earnest did Ichigo pull sharply on Urahara's hair to try and make him stop.

The action earned him another slap to the face, harder this time so that Ichigo was sure it would leave a mark. As Urahara's hand collided sharply with his face, a small squeal escaped Ichigo's lips and tears sprung to his eyes.

"What did I say Ichigo?" Urahara's voice was now a low and dangerous whisper, his eyes cold and merciless and his body tensed like a starving animal readying itself the kill.

"It hurts" Ichigo whispered, unable to hold Urahara's gaze.

Urahara rolled his eyes, "if you're hurting now then it's nothing on what you're gonna be feeling by the time we're through."

Urahara sunk his teeth back into Ichigo's neck, hearing small whimpers from the boy when he chose to bite especially hard. It was making him so fucking hard.

Urahara began to slide his right hand lower over Ichigo's body, pressing firmly against the boy's taunt abdominal muscles and earning a small shudder from him that he couldn't help but reciprocate. When he reached the top of Ichigo's hakama, kosode long since discarded by Tessai, Urahara stopped and pulled his face away from the boy's neck. Kisuke began to undress himself, exposing an upper body that had been subjected to hundreds of years of hard fighting and as such had become the powerful, lean body of an apex predator. He was an impressive sight.

Urahara's fingers made short work of the boy's hakama, ripping the cloth a little as he tore them from around Ichigo's legs, his breath coming fast in his excitement, blonde hair falling over his face, obscuring his vision. He raised his head to meet Ichigo's eyes, wide and fearful as he lay before Urahara in nothing more than a pair of briefs and a few bandages.

Ichigo's left hand tentatively reached out to touch Urahara's abdomen, fingers dusting lightly over the older man's belly, then moving up to Kisuke's nipples where he seemed to become more confident, rubbing the two light pink spots more enthusiastically.

"What are you doing?" Kisuke asked, both his tone and face softening a little into what seemed a little more like his usual self. Ichigo's face blushed a bright pink and he quickly withdrew his hand from Urahara's chest, looking guiltily into the man's bemused eyes.

"Well I…er…" Urahara let his face fall into a smile as he took the hint and reached down to the boys own dark nipples, thumbing over one of them experimentally, then attacking them more enthusiastically when his actions caused Ichigo to shudder pleasantly.

"My my Ichigo, you're like a woman!" Urahara laughed as Ichigo struggled to keep still on the bed in his pleasure.

"Shut up!" Ichigo retorted, more confident now his teacher had dropped the terrifying persona that had been in the room not so long ago. Kisuke revelled in the sight of his young charge squirming so delightfully beneath him, eyes half lidded and breath coming short and shallow.

Urahara replaced one of the hands on Ichigo's torso with his tongue, nipping slightly at each nipple before moving down over the boy's abdominal muscles, pausing to watch him wriggle uncomfortably when he stuck his tongue Ichigo's neat little belly button.

When he reached the elastic at the top of Ichigo's briefs, Kisuke stopped and looked up to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes meet his grey with an expression somewhere between excitement and apprehension. He let a grin play across his lips as he placed his lips along the boys clothed erection and breathed out long and slow, feeling the over excited penis jerk a little as he did so.

"You like that?" Urahara asked, sending a knowing wink in Ichigo's direction,

"Mmm-hmm," Ichigo replied, pulling himself up onto his elbows as a blush crossed his cheeks, "Kisuke…are you going to…."

"Blow you?" Urahara said quickly, "Most definitely, fuck you? Most probably." And with that he hooked his fingers over the top of Ichigo's last item of clothing and pulled down sharply, delighted when the strawberry blonde lifted his hips in order to allow their complete removal.

Wasting no time, Urahara placed his lips as the top of Ichigo's penis, running his tongue along the slit first before completely enclosing the glans and lapping gently and the point when the tip meets the shaft. Looking up he saw Ichigo, still propped up on his elbows with his head lolling to the side, eyes almost completely closed making small noises of appreciation as Urahara continued his ministrations.

This was almost too good to be true. Kisuke had wanted to lay hands on Isshin's precious strawberry for so long now, a boy who could have pretty much any girl Karakura or Soul Society had to offer. Yet here he was, in Urahara's bed, and even more extraordinarily, despite earlier issues, he was completely willing. It was perfect.

Urahara began to make his way down Ichigo's shaft, relishing each movement made by the boy's increasingly excited cock. When he felt the head hit the back of his mouth, he stopped for a second to gather his thoughts. It had been a while since he'd done this.

Urahara forced himself to yawn, feeling his throat stretch as he did so, he plunged his head down, feeling Ichigo's penis slip down his throat. It was done well considering he was out of practice, but he gagged all the same, his throat protesting the intruder as tears sprung to his eyes with the strain of not pulling back like his body so wanted him to do.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo's voice sounded panicked.

Unable to speak, Kisuke simply lifted his hands to give a thumbs up before pulling his head back as far as he dared and then pushing down again, still gagging a little at the pressure against his all important gag reflex. When he had his nose buried in Ichigo's blonde pubic hair he swallowed a few times, trying to adjust to the intrusion.

The reaction from Ichigo was instantaneous.

"Ooh…oh my god, what did you just do?" the boy half moaned. Pleased by the sudden show of enthusiasm, Urahara once again let Ichigo's cock slide out and back into his throat, expecting a similar reaction.

"N-no, not that….ah…the other thing…."

Kisuke was confused for a second, before he realised what Ichigo was referring to. He bobbed his head up and down once again, but this time made sure to keep swallowing whenever he could, and every time he did he was rewarded with increasingly heated cries from Ichigo. Chuckling darkly to himself, Kisuke picked up the pace, knowing that it wasn't going to be long before he was going to need Ichigo to do something for him.

* * *

><p>"Ooh…oh my god what did you just do?" Ichigo had been tossed off before by girls he formed two week relationships with, he knew how good it felt when it was someone else stimulating you, but he hadn't realised that the difference between simple hand job and full on blow job would be. He felt fucking fantastic right now.<p>

He felt Urahara's head move again, tantalisingly slowly, still making those slightly off putting gagging noises as he did so. It felt great, better than great, it felt phenomenal, but it wasn't quite what Ichigo had been hoping for. That movement of muscle, that clenching and unclenching of the throat that had made him feel so incredible, that was what he really wanted to feel again.

"N-no, not that….ah…the other thing…." He hoped he wasn't being rude in telling Urahara what he wanted, after all, the man already had Ichigo's cock down his throat, what more could he ask for? But Urahara complied and began swallowing while he took Ichigo in and out of his throat repeatedly.

Ichigo couldn't hold back occasional cries of pleasure as Urahara began to pick up the pace. It was intoxicating, feeling those throat muscles shifting, that warm, wet, slick tongue lapping lightly at his shaft, the vibrations from the occasional noises the older blonde would make…it all added up to one dizzying sensation that the boy gave himself over to. Surely this could get no better.

And then it got better.

Ichigo felt his whole body tense suddenly as he felt one of Urahara's fingers lazily begin to race patterns on the space between his balls and his arse. He'd never even thought to touch himself there.

"Wow…" was all he could manage as Urahara increased the pressure.

It felt frustratingly like the older man was deliberately failing to hit the mark Ichigo so desperately wanted him to hit. He tried shifting his hips, searching for the point of contact that seemed so tantalisingly close, stopping when Urahara made a particularly loud gagging noise, letting Ichigo know that in his efforts to find the point of pleasure he had inadvertently thrush violently into the older man's mouth.

"Sorry…" Ichigo panted, "But it's ju….it's just not quite there,"

Ichigo felt Urahara smile around his cock and looking down the boy saw his teacher signalling to the set of draws next to his head. Taking the hint, Ichigo began rummaging through them, trying to work out what it was Kisuke wanted. He pulled out tissues and a hand waved them away, he pulled out condoms and Urahara actually rolled his eyes, but in the bottom draw he found what was needed.

"What are you going to do with that?" Ichigo asked nervously.

Urahara gave him a pointed stare, still deep throating Ichigo's cock. It was a stare that let Ichigo know that he already knew what the older man was going to do.

* * *

><p>Urahara slowed the pace at which he was sucking Ichigo's cock. It wouldn't do to have the boy cum now, not when Kisuke himself was so close to getting his own fair share of pleasure. One handed, he opened the tub of Vaseline Ichigo had been kind enough to pass to him and proceeded to coat his fingers with it.<p>

Slowly, Urahara let his index finger wander down between Ichigo's arse cheeks, finding the boy's hole and lazily moving around it, trying to get the boy to relax completely. Laying the padded tip of his finger against the opening, he pushed his finger in slightly.

Dear god he was tight.

It was a slow process getting just one finger inside, Urahara felt Ichigo clench around the digit in discomfort and saw the boy's body stiffen to his touch, his cock going slightly limp in Kisuke's mouth.

Annoyed, Urahara stayed his finger until he was convinced Ichigo was fully erect once again. Slowly, he began to move the finger in slow circles around the wall of Ichigo's colon, waiting for the muscles to relax sufficiently to allow him to add a second digit, internally groaning at the ridiculous length of time this was likely to take.

An unbearably long time later, Urahara was slowly scissoring two fingers inside Ichigo, trying desperately to loosen the muscle. He had given up any hope of keeping Ichigo hard throughout the stretching procedure and was now sat on the bed, legs crossed, Ichigo's arse in his lap and dying to fuck the boy.

Every movement Urahara made seemed to cause Ichigo to wimper now. The boy's hands were covering his face and he was shaking slightly every time Kisuke spread his fingers inside him, muscles tight and bulging under his clear skin. It wasn't going to be long before it became impossible to resist him.

Deciding that it was time for the final move to be made, Urahara reached down to undo his baggy green trousers while simultaneously adding a third finger to Ichigo's unfairly tight hole. The boy screamed and arched his back at the action, almost managing to throw the carefully placed fingers out.

"No! No you can't, it hurts!" Ichigo shrieked at Urahara, lowering his hands to reveal a pink mark where he'd been slapped earlier and pulling himself up into a sitting position once again, "please, can we just stop now?"

Urahara met Ichigo's panicked eyes, half way through lubing up his erect cock. The boy's eyes were wide and terrified, begging for this one sweet mercy. His shoulders were shaking ever so slightly and his cheeks were flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and fear, he looked like a kicked puppy.

Kisuke looked the boy up and down, tried to persuade himself that he could live without fucking Ichigo, and failed miserably. Ignoring the boy's protests, he grabbed Ichigo's wrists and pinned them firmly above his head.

Using his knees to keep Ichigo's legs open, Urahara moved his free hand down to align himself with the boy's barely stretched opening. This was going to hurt them both, but it would pass sooner for Kisuke.

Looking up Urahara once again met Ichigo's eyes, "sorry about this," his voice was calm, but certain, "but I did say that this was happening whether you liked it or not."

Stealing himself for a second, Urahara took a deep breath, braced himself, and then plunged into Ichigo in one thrust.

* * *

><p>It hurt like hell. It hurt like he was being ripped apart from his arse outwards and, for a second; it hurt so much he couldn't even scream.<p>

Ichigo looked up to see Urahara clearly in discomfort as well, his face slightly screwed from what Ichigo could only assume was the pain of having ones cock crushed under incredible pressure.

"Why do you want to do this if it hurts you too?" he asked in a strangled whine, struggling to breathe normally against the pain. This was not fun, if this was what sex was like then he wanted no part of it.

Urahara didn't give him an answer; an expression of grim determination crossed his face as he pulled himself almost all the way out of Ichigo swiftly, causing another wave of pain to shoot through Ichigo's body as he cried out once again for the man to stop. Then before he had any time to gather himself, he was being impaled once again. Ichigo felt tears spring to eyes at the onslaught, falling into a pattern of pain as Urahara found his rhythm.

It seemed shockingly unfair to Ichigo that the longer his sensei continued to drive himself into Ichigo, the more painful it felt for him, while Urahara had clearly moved from discomfort to ecstasy within seconds of getting inside the boy. The older man had an expression of lust, abandon and success printed on his usually cheeky and joyful face and was making the kind of noises that Ichigo had only heard in pornography before. It seemed impossible to believe that earlier that day; Urahara might as well have been asexual to Ichigo for all the difference it would have made.

Urahara shifted slightly above Ichigo, moving as far back on the bed as he could while still holding Ichigo's arms firmly. Ichigo felt the man's hips move at a slightly different angle, entering him in a slightly different way so that…

Ichigo was sure he'd never made a noise like this one before, the noise he made when Urahara's cock found that sweet spot the man had been so close to back when he was blowing him. He immediately felt his cock begin to harden again, felt that the pain, while still present, really wasn't important when Urahara could make him feel that great.

"Do that again," he whimpered when the next few thrusts of Urahara's missed that glorious point inside him that made all the pain seem worthwhile.

"I'm trying," Urahara muttered, an expression of concentration mingling with that of pleasure on his face as he searched for the magic angle again.

When his prostate was one again struck dead on, Ichigo heard himself scream in a bizarre mixture of pain and pleasure, confused by the mixed signals his rear was sending his brain. After a few minutes taken to establish exactly where Ichigo's sweet spot was, Urahara was hitting it every time, and Ichigo was beginning to shout himself hoarse.

Ichigo felt the hands that had trapped his so mercilessly since first penetration loosen and then lose their grip all together as Urahara began to approach his climax. Ichigo took the opportunity to pull himself further onto the man's cock, placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders and matching him thrust for thrust, feeling his own penis begin to leak.

Urahara pressed his forehead against Ichigo's, eyes almost closed in pure animal lust, making low grunting noises with each thrust, increasing in pitch as his climax drew nearer. Biting back screams of pleasure that threatened to overwhelm him, Ichigo reached between them, adding the pressure he needed to end the polarising signals his body was sending him.

Urahara's body began to tremble above Ichigo, his eyes closed, brow furrowed and biting his bottom lip slightly. Ichigo knew what was going to happen and began to pump himself furiously, desperate to cum while the man was still in him. He felt his climax come closer every time his prostate was struck as his body became more accustomed to the fact that he would release despite the pain in his arse and lower back.

Ichigo suddenly felt the body above him tense between thrusts and felt his colon being filled with something Urahara's seed. He continued to stroke his own erection, feeling his orgasm was imminent. He concentrated on the feel of his hand, the sensation of being filled by another man's cock, the unfamiliar coolness of the other man's cum.

Ichigo felt his vision begin to blur, his mind focussed only on the point in his abdomen where the pressure and pleasure was beginning to overpower him. He felt Urahara pull his shrinking cock from his body, and that final friction against his heightened nerves was all he needed to push himself over the edge. He felt the head of his penis swell, felt the shooting sensation of ejaculation, heard himself moan one last cry of pleasure and then saw nothing but white.

* * *

><p>Urahara was no longer enough in possession of his wits to hold Ichigo down any longer. He ruefully let go of Ichigo's wrists in the fond hope that the boy would not try and escape the situation before he was through. He set his hands either side of Ichigo's slim hips and began to move in earnest, delighted when the boy placed his hands on his shoulders and started pulling himself further onto Urahara's cock.<p>

Kisuke pressed his forehead to Ichigo's, revelling in the look of tortured pleasure on the boy's face. This was how he'd always imagined taking the strawberry would be, he'd be virginal, and he'd love it.

Ichigo's hand was worming between their bodies, Kisuke guessed that he was nearing his climax as well. The thought of the boy touching himself while he was still balls deep inside him was what Urahara needed to push over the edge. He felt his body tense ad his mind go blank with pleasure as he came inside Ichigo, feeling his own seed filling up the deliciously tight young boy.

Urahara pulled himself from Ichigo's body, seeing the boy cum as he did so, covering his chest and abdomen in semen in the process. His body went limp between Kisuke's legs almost immediately, hardly surprising; the first time can really take it out of you.

Indulging in just a few seconds pause to catch his breath, Kisuke grabbed the nearest item of clothing and used it to clean Ichigo's unconscious form. Wiping away sweat, seed and a small amount of blood, he took note of the pink form of a hand across Ichigo's face, stained from the slaps he had delivered the boy earlier. He was sure Isshin would come after him for this one, he had suspected Urahara of having impure motives for taking such an interest in his son for a while now and Kisuke dreaded the moment he discovered what the man would do if proven correct in his assumptions.

When he was satisfied that Ichigo was descent, a sheet draped across his lower half to preserve his dignity in front of Tessai and clean of bodily fluids, Urahara dressed himself and prepared to leave. He took one final look at the boy who now seemed to be sleeping on the futon and wondered if he'd ever be able to see the boy again with his father's consent.

When he stepped out of the room, it was night and the moon was out. Smiling to himself, Urahara stood for a minute in the lunar glow. He felt at peace, for now at least. The world might end tomorrow, or Isshin might kick his arse so hard that he never walked again, but right now? Now the world was calm, Kisuke felt as alive as one can in death, and he had just bedded Ichigo Kurosaki. There was nothing wrong in the world tonight.

Moving through the corridors to find Tessai and send him back to Ichigo's bedside, Urahara reached up to scratch his head, stopping his hand when he found something missing.

"I suppose you're ready for anything now then Ichigo," he murmured to himself, smiling. It seemed that somewhere during the evening's proceedings, Ichigo had managed to knock Urahara's hat off.


End file.
